Concrete Angel
by canny-bairn
Summary: Prentiss contemplates life after her death.   Theme song challenge! Prompt by Graveygraves – Emily Prentiss and Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to the song or to Criminal Minds!**

**My one-shot for the May theme song challenge, thought I'd get it done before exams take over my life again.**

**Prompt by****Graveygraves**** – Emily Prentiss and Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride.**

**Hope you like it!**

**...**

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
>An angel girl with an upturned face;<br>Her name is written on a polished rock,  
>A broken heart that the world forgot.<em>

The brunette stared down at the headstone curiously. Her fingers couldn't touch the cool marble as they reached out, instead she fisted her hand and attempted to quell the swell of emotions rippling through her body.

Feeling the presence of her friend behind her, the recently returned profiler wiped her cheeks dry. "Is this what my life came too?"

"Emily." JJ sighed, hearing the defeat in her dejected friend's voice.

Prentiss wrapped her arms tight around her body as a chilling wind danced around the cemetery. "My name, the day I was born and the day I died. Fidelity Bravery Integrity."

The blonde flinched at the older woman's scoff as she read the dark headstone. "Emily, your life was... is so much more."

"I'm nobody's beloved." Emily blinked away her tears as she met JJ's eyes.

JJ took a few steps forward on the grass and grabbed the taller agent's shoulder softly. "Emily, you have parents that adore you, you might not realise that but you didn't see their faces when we told them you were dead, they love you so much and I know they can't wait to see you. You have me and Henry and the team. We all love you so much."

The brunette smiled softly. "You've told everyone already that I'm back?"

"Yeah they're not happy with me or Hotch but they're so excited to see you again." JJ returned a smile warmly.

Prentiss glanced back at the headstone briefly. "What do you think happens next?"

"That's up to you." JJ answered as she lowered her hand back to her side.

Meeting the blonde's eyes, the returned agent sighed. "When you came to Dusseldorf to tell me Doyle was dead and it was safe to come home, my first thought was to stay and hide."

"It's been a tough year Em." JJ replied understandingly.

"I don't know if I can stay here. I don't know if I can see everyone or just return to the life I had before... I want to be beloved." Prentiss sniffled, a mixture of her confused emotions and jetlag finally catching up with her.

The liaison edged closer to her friend and dragged Prentiss into a hug. "Emily, you're going to do what you have to do. It's your life. You have another chance to be whoever you want to be and this time with no IRA arms dealer threatening your existence."

They both chuckled through a sob. "JJ, what if I just waste my life again?"

"I will kick your ass." JJ grinned as they began to make their way towards the exit.

"Are the team really mad at you guys?" Prentiss asked as their conversation lulled.

The Pennsylvanian shrugged before replying. "Hotch and I was lying to them for over a year. They need some time."

"I was lying too." Prentiss added.

JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yeah but you were dead, I'm pretty sure they're going to let you off the hook."

Prentiss bit her lower lip as she pushed open the heavy Iron Gate. "I'm sorry, that you had to go through so much to keep me safe."

"Emily you're like a sister to me. I would do anything to protect family." JJ responded defiantly as they entered the car park.

Prentiss smiled gratefully but her eyes were still glazed over distantly. "Well thank you. I don't think I've thanked you yet."

"I'm just glad that I can call someone to get rid of that headstone." JJ muttered as she sat in the driver's seat of the black SUV.

Prentiss stared out of the window looking through the iron fence into the cemetery. "Me too."

"Are you sure you're ready now, to go and see your parents and the team?" JJ asked before switching on the engine.

Nodding, Prentiss took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm ready to live my life again."

...

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
